


Lil' J

by NJwillnotstop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake AH Crew, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: How Jeremy got his nickname.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot I wrote in English class. Sorry for any mistakes.

Jeremy was always very short for his age. Wherever they went people would always assume that he was the youngest when in reality he was the oldest of four boys. His dad's always told him that he just hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet, but that didn't change that he was still the same height as his younger brothers. At school he was constantly bullied, other kids seeing what they could shove him into. None of his dads knew this, of course, they would either see him as weak or kill everybody at the school, so the 13-year-old did what he could to keep the torture a secret.  
After a particularly bad heist, leaving Ryan Missing in action, Geoff and Jack decided to drop the boys off with Burnie while they looked for a new home and their missing partner. While the younger three spent quality time with her favorite Cock bites, Jeremy hung out with his friend Matt and his dad Adam, as they cleaned guns and worked on the support part of the crew. When Matt started with the short jokes, Jeremy immediately asked him to stop, stating simply that he got enough of those jokes from school. Matt agreed to have his own bullying problem, and quickly changed the topic to the new school Jeremy would be attending until his father's got back.  


Jeremy had forgotten about the conversation with Matt until it was his first day at the new school and his friend walked in with a shoe box, saying that it was a little present to go with the new cowboy hat Jack had sent them as an apology for being gone for so long. Inside were a pair of brown dress shoes that surprisingly went well with his purple and orange hoodie. He smiled trading his old Nikes for the shoe, for the new ones, thanking his friends as he stood up. Confusion covered his face as he looked at his friend, who was now the same height as him.  


“They’re elevator shoes, they raise you a full 4 inches, but you can't tell it from the outside.” Matt smiled laughing as Jeremy walked around. “This way you can at least get away from the short jokes at this school.”  


“Dude! Thanks so much,” Jeremy chimed a smile splitting his face. “This is so weird, I kinda like being tall.”  


With that the two teens headed down the stairs, jumping into Adam's car before anyone could quiz him about the height change. They dropped Jeremy off first, giving the lad a chance to find his way around the large school, leaving with a wave, and instructions for him to meet the lads in the gym at 3. Jeremy assumed that Adam had already known about the shoe, do to the lack of comment about his change his height, and made a mental note to thank the man later.  


The day ended up going very smoothly, not a single joke about his height made. The shoes kind of hurt by the end of the day, but that was more to do with the fact that they were brand new than the make. He also found out that with his broad shoulders and muscular build he was very intimidating tall. Any kid that had started cracking a new kid joke backed off the moment the boy stood up, making the boy feel incredibly powerful.  


He was, however, nervous when his 7th-hour teacher let him out five minutes early to pick up the lads from the gym. The younger three were loud, never knowing when to keep their mouths closed. Although the short jokes were bad, they would be nowhere near the hell that would rain down on the boy if the other kids found out he was wearing platform shoes.  


When he walked in he was spotted the three boys immediately. Rya huddled up in the bleachers with his purple hoodie and DS, while the other two ran around doing gods know what but never going too far from their baby brother. Whenever their dads left Michael became viciously over protective of his younger brothers, refusing to leave their side in public. Jeremy laughed as Gavin spotted him, attempting to run his way but tripping over his gangly legs and falling. Using lightning fast reflexes Michael caught the goofy brit before he had a chance to face plant on the floor, before calmly walking over to his older brother giving a call to Ray letting him know they were leaving.  


“You're tall?” Gavin whispered in confusion when he hugged his brother, only to reach his shoulders.  


“New shoes, Matt got them for me.” Jeremy replied giving the boy a look saying to leave it alone.  


Gavin was the smartest of all his brothers, often outsmarting their fathers. He had known for a while that Jeremy got bullied for his height but also knew how much of a pain his dads were when they got over-protective. While he had Michael to help with his bullies, Jeremy had nobody to help him with the nasty the teens that picked on him and having his younger brother stick up for him would just make the situation worse. So Gavin just nodded in understanding whispering to the other two to leave any questions until they got home, as Jeremy signed his brothers out.  


He took the shoes off as soon as he got into Burnies car, wanting to avoid the questions from around the base. Burnie gave him a knowing smirk as they pulled out the parking lot. The three in the back were argued seeming to have forgotten about her brother's sudden growth spurt, instead focusing on who got to have the TV first.  


“So elevator shoes?” Burnie asked seemingly curious.  


“Yea,” Jeremy replied, “ A gift from Matt.”  


“You know your height makes you who you are right,” the older man questioned. “You may be shorter than most, but it helps in hand to hand combat, and you are one of the fastest and most nimble kids we have at the crew.”  


“Don’t worry. I like me, for me. Sure being short is annoying sometimes, but I It makes it easier to weave your way through crowds, I can hide anywhere I want, I’m amazing at gymnastics and I will always be this cute.” He answered with a slight smile, “The shoes are just making things easier at school.”  


Burnie just nodded in understanding smiling down at the boy as they drove back to the base. Jeremy wore the shoes until they were falling apart at the seams, even after he changed schools. He only wore the shoes to school, not caring as all his brothers shot past him, as they grew older. When his dad's asked, he simply said that it entertained him and made it easier to hide his identity for the crew, they left him alone after that. When the shoes finally became unwearable, Jeremy, Matt, and Trevor had a fake funeral, all of them dressing up and giving a simple goodbye speech before setting the shoes on fire. As Jeremy stared into the flame he felt strangely sad, like he was losing a loved one. It lasted until his two friends pulled him away to get some ice cream, jokingly calling him Lil’ J. For some unknown reason the name stuck, and quickly spread throughout the crew. Though resenting the degrading tag, he soon learned to take it in stride, Los Santos learning to fear the lad simply known as Lil’J.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please Kudos and leave a comment :)


End file.
